


Afternoon

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Inspired by The Witcher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 外链测试...临时起意的迷你片段paro一个我特别喜欢的场景对啦就是巫师三【引人入胜】的开场，有些符合我个人喜好的改动私心一个白发万





	Afternoon

这是个比平日更自在点的午后，至少Erik没听见孩子们在外头尖叫的声音。他伸手取过放在矮桌上的酒盏再饮了一口，新入口的酒液与之前留在舌底的些微回甘混在一起，倒能品出些别致的风味。已在正式考虑退休的猎魔人放回杯子往后仰头，靠在浴桶边缘合起眼睑，很快在房内隐约飘散的苏合和橙花熏香中昏昏欲睡，直到他感觉有东西缠上了他的小腿。Erik不用睁眼也知道那是什么，他们可不止一次分享这些小乐趣了，他任由那些细小的鳞片刮蹭他的皮肤，缠绞的触感从踝骨袭向膝盖，然后停在那里。  
Erik又等了一会才无奈地睁开眼睛，那条有着细长吻部的蓝巴伦绕在他的膝盖上支起一截身体，正朝他无辜地吐着信子。  
“只是为了叫醒你。”目前来说这把声音还是充满温柔耐心的。  
Erik转头往房间另一头看，在他之前就完成清洗的伴侣仍全身赤裸地歪在躺椅上，漫不经心地翻动着手里的书页，给Erik一个充满诱惑的背影。这具成熟美妙而不失柔韧的躯体正放松而舒适地展现着各处完美的弧度，Erik放任自己逐渐变得贪婪的视线，先是印上后颈和肩头比奶油更白的肌肤，接着掠过黏在蝴蝶骨上的还湿漉漉的栗色发卷，再跟随几颗细小的水珠从坠着零星雀斑的背部肌肤上滚落，因侧躺的姿势略微弯折的腰部堆叠着些惹人喜爱的软肉，两枚凹陷的腰窝下就是最美的风光，那对蜜桃形状的挺翘臀瓣上还留着不少红色痕印，比腰背上那些更深一些，让Erik不禁即刻开始回味紧抓揉弄两个肉团时绝妙的手感，美人腰臀以下的景致被半透明的屏风朦胧掩住，却愈发凸显出双股及腿根之间幽暗神秘的阴影。从昨晚到上午，Erik数次造访的天堂就藏在那儿，他几乎还感觉得到那里的紧致濡湿的热情包裹。猎魔人的喉结因此滚动了几下，之前一直半硬着的阴茎已经从胯间再次挺立，他毫无顾忌地伸手握住开始搓动，终于惹来一声带着愠怒的提醒。  
“你该下楼去了，Erik，Jean的法印课程马上就结束，她该练剑了。”  
“Um…想要我快点完事去教你女儿用剑的话，就进浴桶里来，Charles。”

躺椅上的人，西彻斯特乃至整个大陆最顶尖的术士转过头来对他怒目而视了一会，终于还是放下书起身走了过来。Erik没去分心注意他膝盖上的小宠物是何时溜走的，他忙着边抚慰自己边欣赏他性感诱人的爱人走过来的样子，他用充满欲望的目光在Charles的眼睛、嘴唇、乳头和肚脐上逡巡，然后停在对方也已经半勃的随着步伐晃动的阴茎上。  
Charles没再给他进一步露骨打量的机会，靠近浴桶并伸腿跨进水中，很快俯身贴向Erik，接着跨坐在猎魔人结实有力的大腿上。变得幽蓝的也翻涌着欲念的眼瞳中还带着些恼怒，Charles忽然伸手抓住Erik脑后的头发，攥紧那些被打湿大半的银白发丝把那颗可恶的脑袋向自己压近，咬上猎魔人带着自得笑意的嘴唇。  
Erik欣然领受爱人带着不满和渴求的挑衅，他把Charles的舌头放进来任其翻搅，娴熟无比地探手到两人胯间帮助Charles准备他自己，直到属于两个人的四根手指在那柔软密道中顺畅进出，才一同撤出来换上Charles更想要的东西。术士近乎急切把Erik的整根阴茎吞下去，到底时他们同时发出一声呻吟，Charles的动作和身体的反应诚实地表明他一样想要，他的肠壁已经在收缩了，Erik喘息着用力揉捏他的屁股，往上挺动了十来次就被Charles按住了胯骨。  
“你刚才不是在想，要让我好好骑你一次吗？”Charles稍微退开一点，挑起眼角来看着Erik，他的语调里夹杂着慵懒和焦躁，染上绯色的胸膛急速起伏着，眼睛和嘴唇像是要滴出水来。不等Erik用言语来赞美特定境况下的读心术多么利于助兴，Charles已经沉下身体借体重把他含到体内更深处，接着就在他的阴茎上起伏摇摆起来。

自从他们回到葡萄园，Charles一直处于乐得被Erik伺候甚至恣意摆弄的状态，他在情事间呈现出乖巧顺从的模样，坦诚地享受掠夺和索取，Erik当然热爱这样的他，只是偶尔也会怀念在他们热恋的十来年间，Charles会时常表露出的主动诱惑和强势掌控，就像现在这样，他美丽强大的爱人在他胀大到极点的灼热肉棒上操着自己，不断扭动旋转腰身好让Erik的龟头准确地戳弄自己的腺体，同时不忘收缩洞口绞紧内壁并制造更多更快的摩擦给Erik带来同等的欢愉。  
Erik克制住自己想要配合Charles的动作顶弄抽插的冲动，专注于享受Charles这次难得的“服务”。他着迷地用目光膜拜着爱人在这支香艳舞蹈中攫取并施予快感的曼妙舞姿，感受他们身心的紧密连结，和随着激越交欢在彼此体内迸发、流动和交融的爱意。  
Charles扶着Erik肩膀微微仰头，伸出舌尖舔弄嘴角唾液的模样展露着他有多么快活， Erik目不转睛地盯着他，终于还是难耐地在他下落的同时猛地顶了上去。Charles尖叫了一声，把雪白的还留着之前爱痕的脖子完全袒露在Erik眼前，后者毫不犹豫地低头开始轻咬，同时紧紧掐住Charles滑腻的腰身用力往上操起来。  
Charles软在Erik胸前，随着他愈渐粗鲁的动作继续颠动，齿缝中挤出的句子被断续的呻吟拆得七零八落，“要自己…来，就快……一点……啊……”  
Erik惩罚式地用狠劲顶他一下，就把Charles抱起扯开双腿，自己跪坐起来凭借腰臀肌肉强健有力的耸动，进一步在爱人体内深处开凿，Charles被顶得发不出声音，很快就在太过剧烈的性爱刺激中达到高潮，Erik在随之而来的肠壁痉挛收绞中再操了数十下，都射给了他。

他们喘着气交叠着沉进水里，Erik在余韵中亲吻爱人的额角，又伸手拨弄他们还在微微震颤的结合处。Charles累得不想再动一根手指，还是努力发出此刻能发出的最为峻厉的声音，“想都别想了，唔……Erik！快出去！”  
Erik无动于衷地挑了挑嘴角，除了使用魔法，Charles现在可推不开他。  
至于他的剑术学徒，就再多等一会吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Erik不扎白狼那种小辫子，头发是散着的！  
> 感谢大家帮忙测试！这周内有正餐【突然想起明天摸不着电脑OTL


End file.
